Freaky Now
Freaky Now is a song released by Deuce on his album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics (Truth, Deuce, Jeffree Star) She wants to lick my body and I want to lick her body So let's all have a party, lick each other, let's get naughty She thinks that I'm a hottie and I know she likes it doggy Ooh, ahh, ladee dadee, ooh, ahh, touch my body Girl, let's get freaky now, lick you all up and down I got them lips, I'll make you drip till you twist all around I wanna feel them legs 'cause it ain't time for sex You've got them hips, you've got them lips, I wanna feel the rest (Hey!) I like boys and girls and rock stars Even virgins wanna come into my snack bar (mmm...) Don't hate me 'cause I fucked your favorite band Beer bottle up my pussy, let's do a keg stand (bing!) And let me show you how to sit on that dick America's Next Top Model, click, click I'm the ring-leader, girls follow my trends Got Hannah Montana doing anal with my friends (ha!) Pull my hair, scratch my back, beat me like Rihanna (mmhmmm...) I love ass-to-mouth and black cock like Obama (what?) We showed you how to Turn Off the Lights So give me some fucking Twilight neck bites Deuce is gonna get your coochie real loose So I'mma line up your men and play Duck, Duck, Goose Girl, let's get freaky now, lick you all up and down I got them lips, I'll make you drip till you twist all around I wanna feel them legs 'cause it ain't time for sex You've got them hips, you've got them lips, I wanna feel the rest Oh, look who's back with his favorite transvestite In the back, sitting VIP, that's right And you're still waiting outside with a girl Mad 'cause I got through the front line With a gun, yeah, it's all fun Till you're laid out with your brains out And you end up on the other side of the club with your face down While the whole club bangs out of control It’s out of this world The way you shake them hips make me like "damn girl" The way them lips taste makes me think damn sure That you're sucking dick straight from the men's bathroom A little drip, drip 'cause you stuck your dick quick Inside some bitch and then you realized "oh shit" (oh no!) Took that shit out and it smelled like cold fish A little chlamydia ain't gon' do shit Girl, let's get freaky now, lick you all up and down I got them lips, I'll make you drip till you twist all around I wanna feel them legs 'cause it ain't time for sex You've got them hips, you've got them lips, I wanna feel the rest I'm from the West Coast, Bentleys and palm trees You can tell he's Armenian, looking at his car keys Got a problem? Add it up, damn right, I'm tatted up California, stand up and go and put your hands up I'm sipping on whatever so she can look better I don't want no problem so I brought the condoms Truth is in the house, she must be in some luck I seen her at the club and heard she wanna fuck I'm gangster like white walls, sitting on a Regal I hear no, I see no, I speak no evil Rock your boat, baby, I'm the coolest skipper Live up in this hospital, ain't nobody sicker I'm balling, baby, my jewels speak for itself Got the LVs on the bag just to match the belt I like the smiles on your bitch and that's a fact I'll put some miles on your bitch and send her ass back (That's right!) Girl, let's get freaky now, lick you all up and down I got them lips, I'll make you drip till you twist all around I want to feel them legs 'cause it ain't time for sex You've got them hips, you've got them lips, I wanna feel the rest These ladies go crazy They wanna have all my babies They love me 'cause I'm famous And haters hate that I made it Oh baby, oh baby Let me get in your Mercedes I know you got a friend or two maybe I hope she ain't think we dating I'm heroin, I'm like ecstasy All these girls want sex from me Blowing up my phone, always texting me All they wanna do is get next to me I'm schizo, I'm loco They mad 'cause I'm rolling solo I'm rich, trying to get that mo' dough And in the bed, these girls say I'm a mofo (Uh-huh!) Girl, let's get freaky now, lick you all up and down I got them lips, I'll make you drip till you twist all around I wanna feel them legs 'cause it ain't time for sex You've got them hips, you've got them lips, I wanna feel the rest Hahaha, you know you like that, hoe Damn girl, hahaha You know what it is, Nine Lives! Bitch! Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Paul Pavao - additional guitars, mixing *Eugene Shakhov - programming *Jeffree Star - vocals *The Truth - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Trivia *Jeffree Star mentions the Hollywood Undead song Turn Off the Lights, which he and Deuce both had vocals on. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Jeffree Star Category:The Truth Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)